Chlorine is used in many parts of the world to sanitize water. To make sure that the water is safe, a small residual amount, typically about 1 to 2 parts per million (ppm), of chlorine is left in the water. At least about 10% of U.S. geography has about 2 ppm or more of chlorine in their tap water at some time. It has been found that this small amount of chlorine in the tap water can cause fading of some fabric dyes. The use of laundry detergent compositions containing chlorine scavengers to reduce the fading of fabric colors is known in the art. It is now discovered however, that much less chlorine scavenger, incorporated into rinse-added fabric softener compositions, provides a comparable benefit to detergent compositions containing higher amounts of chlorine scavengers. It is believed that in a typical wash, there is usually enough soil on the fabrics to scavenge residual chlorine and minimize damage to chlorine-sensitive dyes. However, in the rinse cycle the soil levels are greatly reduced and some dyes can fade after multiple laundering cycles. Thus, fading of fabric colors caused by tap water over time is more a result of the presence of residual chlorine in the rinse water than in the wash water. This is a problem which the presence of chlorine scavengers in the laundry detergent, which is depleted after the wash cycle, is unable to solve unless a large amount of chlorine scavenger which is retained on the fabrics is used to provide enough residual active for the rinse cycle. A secondary benefit of the rinse-added softener compositions of the present invention is their ability to eliminate or reduce the chlorine odor on laundered fabrics when a chlorine bleach is used in the wash for stain removal or sanitizing purposes. Another secondary benefit is the ability to use water-soluble chlorine scavengers that are not retained on the finished fabric. Retention can cause buildup and discoloration of the fabric and is therefore not desirable.